Xia
|image1=File:XiaArt.jpg|thumb |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Master War'' |creator=User:Alexdragon100 |full_name=Xia |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Technia |residence=Technia |species=Technian |age=21 |gender=Female |height=5'6" |weight=137 pounds }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Alexdragon100. resides in the ''Master War universe. Xia is a young lady who is Secretary of Technia and later the Guardian of Technology. Her goal is to be the best secretary ever, getting involved in many things around the city to help, which usually leaves her stressed out. Nevertheless, the people of Technia tell her she is the "Spirit of Technia" as she works hard to help Technia with its needs. She was put into the job of secretary 3 days before the destruction of Laris, a well known moon that could be seen in the skies throughout the penta system every 6 months. According to her records, she graduated as valedictorian of her class and because of it she got assigned her secretary position by Master Xeno who was there at her graduation, saying she had the skills needed to help Technia. Later on, when Technia was under attack by Shydo and his forces, Xia gave herself to him to save the life of Master Xeno and all of Technia. She was rescued a few hours later by Alex and Xeno, but when Shydo attempted to grab her, she created a flash grenade and escaped along with the two masters back to safety. Once Shydo found out that she was the Guardian of Technology, Xeno escorted her to the Gravity Vault and she along with the help of a warrior got to the depths of the temple, unlocking her powers as Guardian of Technology. But Shydo attempted to kidnap her again, succeeding and using her and the other kidnapped a Guardians to power the Universal Tower. She was freed from her energy capsule in the tower by someone and used her power to revert the flow of her energy, weakening the power of the Universal Tower. In the end, with the help of the other guardians, she sealed the Universal Tower to protect everyone in the universe. Her hair has a triangular look with soft edges, soft yellow hues as her hair color. She wears pink glasses with diamond rhinestones on the top and her earrings have a triangular blue link connected to neon green hoops. She wears neon green gloves that reach to her elbows. Her attire changes to fit her job, her most common are a black vest with neon blue outlines and a white vest with neon baby blue outlines. She wears a magenta straight skirt and pink pumps on her feet. Xia is known to be a shy young woman, nervous of doing something Master Xeno dislikes, so she takes her job as secretary seriously and will do anything to keep it. Outside of her work, she is a kind person, helping out Technia as best as she can, wanting to be well known as a nice and caring person throughout the planet she calls home. *'Tech Manipulation:' She can restore, create, and destroy technology. This came in handy in the Gravity Vault as she fixed the old consoles to activate the gravity mechanisms in seconds. *'Gramps:' Although not much is known about him, Xia states that her "Gramps" lives in the city, but she never visits him as she is too busy. *'Master Xeno:' She has formed a bond with him ever since they've helped each other on many things, most importantly bringing peace to Technia. *'Shydo:' He had kidnapped her and the other guardians as well as wrecking havoc throughout the penta-system for his own needs, something Xia looks down upon. *She still works as Secretary of Technia even as a Guardian XiaArt.jpg|Xia adjusting her glasses Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Female characters Category:Alexdragon100's characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Non-human mammals Category:Non-human primates Category:Articles with one-word titles